Alternate Lines of Duty
by LtKatia
Summary: Sam finds herself with a more long-term 'guest' than what she had expected. Written for tokra kree (round one) on Dreamwidth/Livejournal.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Alternate Lines of Duty  
Category: Angst, Drama  
Characters: Sam, Jolinar, Daniel, Jack, Teal'c  
Pairing: None, but possible future. Mention of Jolinar/Martouf/Lantash  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Sam finds herself with a more long-term 'guest' than what she had expected.  
Notes: This is an AU version of "In the Line of Duty". It took the ashrak just a little longer to get to Sam/Jolinar's cell, and that means Jack and Teal'c arrive just as he starts to use the hara'kesh on Jolinar.  
Notes: Written for tokra_kree (round one) on Dreamwidth/Livejournal.  
Notes: Bold is symbiote speaking with voice distortion. [] are used to show internal speech.

* * *

'**Hear this. The days of the Goa'uld System Lords are numbered. Tell them that I died with hope. My death only feeds the fire that burns strong in the Tok'ra,**' Jolinar said, proudly, in a loud voice.

The ashrak raised his hand with the active hara'kesh on and a beam sprang from it hitting Sam/Jolinar.

Jack ran into the room, Teal'c following, taking in the scene. 'Hands up! Stop that _immediately_!'

The ashrak allowed the hara'kesh to turn off and turned to look at the unwelcome intruders. He flashed his eyes. '**You will leave me, this is no business of yours, human. Jolinar has been condemned to death with dishonor by the System Lords. I am here to carry out that order. Explain it to him, Jaffa.'** He ignored them, turning back towards Jolinar and activating the hara'kesh again.

'Not so fast, snakey. I may or may not care what you do to one of your own, but right now this Jolinar fellow is inside my second in command, and I assure you, I'm _not_ going to let you harm her!'

'**Pathetic human! Protecting Jolinar will cause your downfall! The System Lords will level your planet before they will let her escape.'**

'Well they don't know she's here unless you tell her, right? And I'm not gonna give you that option! Surrender now or I _will_ shoot!' Jack hissed, raising his weapon.

'**You will regret this!'** The ashrak flashed his eyes, then suddenly jumped at Jack, felling him before he had time to react.

Teal'c immediately fired his zat at them both, stunning them. He had the ashrak rolled away from Jack and pinned him down before he could wake up again. He hit him in the back of the head with the zat, rendering him unconscious. He looked at Jack, still down but starting to wake, then at Sam/Jolinar who was leaning against the bars, recovering from the fortunately short exposure to the hara'kesh beam. 'I trust you will not attempt to escape,' he gave her a stern look.

'**No, Jaffa. I will not. Though I would suggest you place the ashrak between better lock-up than this place, or he shall be free in little time.'**

'Understood and agreed.'

* * *

The ashrak had been placed in a much safer, stronger holding cell, with several guards on him. Jolinar was back in a normal holding cell, with only the normal number of guards, as soon as Janet had examined her and deemed that she was not badly injured and already well on her way to be healed.

[**Samantha, I apologize for all of this. I wish you to know that I meant what I said to Colonel O'Neill that I would leave you if you want me to. It is dangerous, but possible. I will not remain in an unwilling host.**]

[The leave me _now_!]

[**To do so with not other host available, I would die. Still, I would do it, rather than stay in an unwilling host, where it not for two things - first, too short a time has passed since you became my host, and to leave you now I would need assistance from Tok'ra healer or we may both die; second, I have important information to bring to the Tok'ra. However, if your people will let me go, I will report to them, and attempt to find another host, then leave you.**]

[They'll never let you go. Never! And I'll never agree to be your host!]

[**Then we shall remain prisoners of your people - for a great many years. No, I see we will be handed over to another branch of your military. Someone called the NID. They will torture us for information and use us for medical experiments in an attempt to learn what can be used against the Goa'uld, and what will kill a symbiote but not the host. Unfortunately, they will achieve nothing!]**

[You're reading my mind! Goa'uld! Snake! Worm! _Parasite_!] Sam spat at the unwelcome guest in her mind.

[**Your nasty words will change nothing. I am not a Goa'uld, and I would never read your mind unless you agreed to let me, or I had to, in order to save us both. I only read the thoughts you 'yelled' at me. Stop thinking so loudly if you do not want me to know what you are thinking of!]**

Sam seethed. [Snake! Yes, the NID will come for us, and it won't be pleasant for either of us, but they will kill you!]

[**Then you will die as well. There is nothing your people can do that will kill me, that will not also kill you. The only way for you to live if I do not, would be for me to give me life for you, expend my energy on saving you, healing you - and neutralizing the toxin I carry which would otherwise kill you.]**

[Well at least _you_ would be dead too! I'd rather die than live with a Goa'uld in my head! No one would ever trust me again anyway!] Sam was quiet for a moment. [Toxin? What do you mean?]

[**My kind has a toxin...or venom, which was originally developed for defense. It would kill a predator, or at least make it let go of it's prey... Of course, it could also be used for hunting food, so it served a dual purpose.]**

[And you still have this now?] Sam asked, her scientific curiosity getting the better of her, even in such a situation.

[**Yes, just as your kind have a number of traits and vestigial structures from earlier times. I am no biologist, but I believe it is fairly common in nature.**] Jolinar sounded smug.

[Yeah, sure. You're right, of course. I know that!] Sam felt like kicking herself for her stupidity.

They fell silent, and Jolinar sat down on the bunk again.

* * *

Jack walked into the cell area, followed by Daniel and Teal'c. He was carrying a tray with food.

'Hello, Jolinar. They've decided you should have some food, so here it is.' He opened the small food hatch in the cell and pushed the tray through. 'Thought we'd take the opportunity to see if you've got something to tell us.'

Jolinar glared at him, but took the food, staring at it. She considered throwing it on the floor, but the growling of her stomach and Sam's imploring made her stop. She put it down on the bunk instead, before turning back to look at Jack. '**I will tell you no more than I already have.'**

'I take it you don't care if you have to spend the rest of your life in a cell, then? What about Carter? You claimed you would leave her. You won't exactly have a lot of opportunity to do that here.'

'**If you hand us over to your authorities for torture, they will learn nothing. I will protect my host for as long as I can, but I will die before I betray my people. ****I will _never_ betray the Tok'ra!'**

'Now, I can respect that. Absolutely. I'm not telling you to betray them. Don't you trust me?'

Jolinar considered it for a moment.** 'My host does. However, neither she, nor you, knows what the Goa'uld will do. Which lengths they will go to in order to capture me and attempt to make me talk. They would not consider destroying your world too high a price...and if they capture one of your kind, the Goa'uld _will_ learn all you know about me and the Tok'ra.' **

'I wouldn't tell the Goa'uld!'

'**You would not have a choice. They will torture you endlessly, and when you die they will bring you back with the sarcophagus. They can continue until you go mad and no longer care for those you love. That is not all - they can make you a host, and then the Goa'uld will just _take_ your knowledge.**'

Jack slowly shook his head. 'What makes you so valuable to them? I mean they hate us too, but not like that. I think. Not yet, anyway.'

'**They hate me because I ****am Tok'ra. We are the Goa'uld resistance. More than that, we are considered heretics. We could be what they are, but we chose not to. We fight them, and we share the body with our hosts. We consider our hosts equals, and we do not take unwilling hosts.'** Jolinar looked shameful. '**What I did...goes against our highest law. It was an error, an act of desperation, but the others would not be forgiving.'**

Jack snorted. 'So you say, but we've only got your word for it. Why would you be different? I mean, you're a Goa'uld, right?'

'**Biologically, yes. There are no physical difference between Goa'uld and Tok'ra. The difference is philosophical. We do not agree with the way the Goa'uld are treating their hosts, as well as other humans and Jaffa in the Galaxy. Why is that so hard to understand? Just because we _can _do wrong does not mean we _have_ to do wrong. Surely, that is the same among humans?'_  
_**

Jack took a deep breath. 'Yes. You're right. So that's why they hunt you?'

Jolinar sighed. '**Yes. Though, t****hey hunt me not just because I am Tok'ra, but for personal reasons as well. I was...in a position to betray a great many of the System Lords, and cause them great losses. They hate me a great deal for that. Most recently, I was undercover, pretending to be Cronus's underling. He discovered my real identity, due to treason, and I had to flee. My host...my host died...'** Jolinar's voice wavered for a moment, then she got her feelings under control. '**My host was killed when we were attacked by the ashrak Cronus sent. I wounded the ashrak severely as well, but he obviously got a new host. As did I...I hid for months, until I was discovered again...on Nasya.'**

'And you took Carter as your host.'

'**Yes. Does this information satisfy you?'**

'There's no way for me to check if it's true - and it doesn't really help the SGC, so I doubt it will change anything. Still...I'll tell General Hammond what you said.'


	2. Chapter 2

Sam sat on the bunk bed, looking at a random point on the wall. Jolinar had given her control shortly after Jack had left, and let her keep it since. She was being very apologetic about everything that had happened, but Sam was not feeling like forgiving her, or even talking to her. That didn't change that she was enjoying having control of her own body again.

She looked up when the door to the cell block opened, and stood when she saw it was Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c.

'Hi, guys.'

'Sam?' Daniel asked, skeptically.

'Yes.' She rolled her eyes. 'I know you won't believe me.'

'Uh, maybe we will...'

'I believe it is you, Captain Carter,' Teal'c said.

'Thanks.'

'It won't matter what we believe or don't believe. The higher-ups isn't willing to believe you - or Jolinar, or whomever you are. They've decided you'll be shipped off tomorrow. The NID will come and pick you up. I'm sorry.' Jack looked like he meant it, even if he wasn't sure it was Sam.

'Sir! You can't let them do that! You know what they'll do! Jolinar will _never_ get a chance to leave me if we're going there!'

Jack hesitated. 'I know, but there isn't a hell of a lot we can do! Hammond is calling in some markers, so we'll see what happens, though.'

* * *

It was very early morning, or rather still night, when first Sam, then Jolinar woke up. Jolinar snatched control from Sam as soon as she was awake, apologizing. **~Someone is coming. It may be the NID or the ashrak.~**

~I can talk to the NID as well as you can! If it's the ashrak he'll just kill us in any case, so _give me back control now!_~

They saw what had woken them up; Sam's team rendering the guard unconscious and opening the door. Hesitantly, Jolinar gave Sam control.

'Sir? What's going on?' Sam asked, keeping her voice down as it was clear her team was not here with permission.

'We're getting you out of here - and don't look like that. We can't let Kinsey and his idiots get their hands on you. Goa'uld or no Goa'uld. Besides, there's something else...the ashrak got out of the cell he was in. By taking one of the guards as host. He's on the loose and probably on his way back here. He may have taken a different host again, so we don't know how he even looks!' Jack used the keys they had taken from the guard to unlock the cell.

'Jolinar says the ashrak may not have been able to change hosts this soon. It is both dangerous and physically exhausting to change host often. It...tears parts of them they have to regrow, like tendrils and other connectors they send into the hosts brain and tissue...and so on.'

'Yuck! Thanks for the image!' Jack grimaced. 'But Jolly thinks the ashrak can't change host already?'

'It would be hard and dangerous for him, so he wouldn't unless he had to...and Jolinar dislikes your name for her.' Sam bowed her head when Jolinar wanted control. At least she asked that time - more or less.

'**If the ashrak is coming here I must leave immediately.' **Jolinar started towards the door and Jack grabbed her and tried to hold her back. She pulled her arm away from him.

'Whoa! Not so fast! We're coming with you - we're _not_ letting you run off with my second in command just like that.'

'**You have my word I will send her back when I have found a new host.'**

'Yeah, and when will that be? Besides, we can't exactly hand you a GDO, so Carter can't just go back!'

'**Regrettably it may be some time before I can find a host - or before I can leave Samantha safely. Months, surely, though the Tok'ra healers can help me do it sooner.'**

'Well, then we're going with you. To...the Tok'ra.'

'**I do not believe that would be a good idea.'**

'I don't _care_ what you think!' Jack angrily exclaimed, then shook his head. 'We'll talk about this later. Right now we _have to go_!'

* * *

They had made their way to the Stargate, meeting very few people, whom they had stunned with a zat. They had dialed the gate, and were now ready to go through it.

'If you go through that gate now, without permission from our superiors, they will lock out the GDO and we may not be able to come back. Not easily at least, though we may be able to make contact through the 'Land of the Light', perhaps. I will go with Carter, but you two don't have to.'

'Of course we're coming too, Jack.' Daniel said.

'I will stand by you, O'Neill, and you Captain Carter.'

'Thanks, guys.' Sam smiled at them, back in control. 'I don't know how I'll ever thank you for doing this for me.'

* * *

They exited the Stargate to a cold, snowy world.

'Is this the planet the Tok'ra are on?' Jack asked.

'No, Jolinar did not want that address to be stored in the gate computer - or for anyone to happen to see it.'

'A bit paranoid...but all things considered, very sensible.' Jack admitted, as the Stargate shut down.

Sam bowed her head, letting Jolinar take control and step up to the DHD. She dialed another address.

'Tok'ra world this time?' Daniel asked.

'**No, we are going to a well-traveled world, with a large market. The great amount of people going through the gate, means that our destination will be hidden among all the others, and the ashrak will have difficulties finding us - should he manage to escape from your people.'**

'You know, he's _not_ going to get through the Stargate. My people _will_ stop him before that.' Jack insisted.

'**Perhaps, but it is better to be safe than sorry, as Samantha says is your expression. I agree. After going to the market place world, we will go to yet another planet. I would prefer we stayed there for some hours, to see that no one observed us and followed. Then, if all is safe, the next world after it will be the Tok'ra base world. You cannot be too careful, and it is possible, if difficult, to get the data from the dialing device. This is much more than what we would usually do, but the ashrak has hunted me for many months.**'

'Okay.' Jack shrugged. 'Whatever. Let's go, then.'

'Just a moment...I need to collect something.'

'What?'

'Something to use for currency on the world we arrive on. My host and I are quite hungry, and if we are to wait several more hours before going to the Tok'ra base, I would like something to eat. Particularly since I will almost certainly be taken to be interrogated when I return, since they will need to prove I am who I say I am. Since I assume you do not carry valuables, I assumed _I_ would have to find some, and there is a small Tok'ra depository on this world.'

Jack thought it over, then nodded. 'Okay. I could use something to eat as well, but don't try anything!'


	3. Chapter 3

After having fetched the valuables, Jolinar dialed an address, and they walked through the open wormhole, and out onto a place buzzing with activity. As soon as they were through, Jolinar bowed her head and gave Sam control.

'Jolinar says this is the world of Zartana...' She gave them a wry smile. 'Yeah, it's me Sam. The locals would be afraid of Jolinar and think she is a Goa'uld, and there are also some who might take note of her being her - which isn't good if the ashrak or someone else shows up looking for her, so I have control now.'

'Okay, I guess she doesn't really have anything to gain from lying and saying she's you, so - okay.' Daniel said.

'I too believe you to be Captain Carter.' Teal'c added.

'Let's get going. Are we buying food to bring or going to a restaurant?' Jack asked.

'The way we are dressed, we call too much attention for Jolinar's taste, so we'll just buy some food and bring with us.'

* * *

They had bought several large roasted chickens, a couple bread loaves, some cheese and butter, apples, and large flasks of a refreshing local fruit juice. Jolinar also had Sam buy a box of some sort of local candy, that looked a lot like chocolate, and in fact _was_ chocolate. She had it gift wrapped, and would not answer their questions about who it was for - not even to Sam.

'Uh, can we buy some of it for eating now also? I've never seen chocolate on other planets, and I'd like to try some.' Daniel asked.

'Jolinar says okay.' Sam said.

'Of course she does. It's none of her business if we want chocolate!' Jack exclaimed.

'Well, it's her money, so I guess it's kinda her business.' Sam pointed out.

'We'll pay her back.' Daniel promised.

'Jolinar says it isn't necessary, and suggests we get a few different kinds of chocolate. They have different fillings, and we might like some more than others.'

'Thanks.' Jack gave her a look that was a mixture of disbelief and surprise.

They bought the chocolate, and were leaving the market when Daniel spotted a figurine shaped like a woman with open wings. 'It's an Isis statue! It looks almost exactly like one found in Egypt, but this is whole! Jolinar - do you think we can buy it?'

Sam frowned. 'Jolinar says we can. They are not particularly expensive, and quite popular. She wants you to know it is probably made quite recently, since Isis is considered a protector on some planets, despite being missing for millennia.'

'Isis is real?' Daniel gaped at Sam, then shook himself. 'Of course she is. Just like all the other Egyptian gods and goddesses.' He looked at the small statue again.

Sam grinned. 'Jolinar says we should buy it, if it will make you happy. She does not share you enthusiasm. While Isis was not the worst, she was nonetheless quite unpleasant. However, she has been missing since long before the oldest of the Tok'ra were born.'

Sam walked up to the salesman and purchased the figurine, before handing it to Daniel. Despite all they had said, he still looked happy.

* * *

They had spent several hours on a fairly nice world. It appeared to be uninhabited, or at least no one lived close by the Stargate. After eating, they had taken the opportunity to relax, while taking turn standing guard.

[Are you looking forward to going home?] Sam asked, bored enough to talk to Jolinar. She was still very much looking forward to Jolinar leaving, but she no longer felt any great hatred towards the symbiote. Jolinar had behaved herself, allowed Sam control, and done as she said she would.

Jolinar hesitated. [**Yes...and no. I ****_am_**** looking forward to return to friends and loved ones, to my home...but I am also worried.**]

[Because it will be hard to convince them you're who you say you are?]

[**Yes, and because I have broken our highest law. I have taken an unwilling host.**]

[They really will get angry with you for that?]

[**Yes, when I said we are different than the Goa'uld, I meant it. Taking a host against his or her will is the highest crime we can commit. Having done that, I suppressed you, and took information from your mind, also against your will. They will not be happy to hear this.]**

[Sorry, but I wasn't particularly pleased with you _doing_ those things, so I can't be all that sorry.]

[**I understand. I do not deserve your forgiveness, and I am not foolish enough to hope for it.]**

Sam didn't know what to say to that, so didn't say anything. [What will happen when we go to the Tok'ra?]

**[When the Tok'ra have determined that I am who I say I am, we will both be asked to give an account of all that has happened. When that is done, the healers will examine me - and you - and determine when it will be safe that I attempt to leave you. Most likely it will be at least a month, even with the healers assistance. During that time, you will have to stay with the Tok'ra.]**

[What?]

**[I am sorry, but that is how it is. You and your friends will have to stay for some time anyway, because you will know how to find the Tok'ra. You will not be allowed to leave until the base is moved to another planet. That could be very soon, or it could take a long time.]**

**[But you only have to stay in me one month, right?]**

**[Yes. That will also give them some time to look for a host for me, though I am not certain one can be found so quickly. If not, I will be placed in a tank until one is found - unless I am to be punished for my transgression, in which case I can be forced to stay in the tank for years. You do not need to worry though, whether a host is found or not, I will leave you as soon as possible.]**

[Good.]

[**Unless, of course, you decide you wish to remain my host...?]** Jolinar sounded hopeful.

Sam snorted. [Yeah, like that is going to happen!] She sighed. [Listen, don't take me wrong. I don't want you to be punished, or have to sit in a tank. That sounds horrible, but I will _not_ remain your host just because of that!]

* * *

When Jolinar decided enough time had passed, and no one had come through, they again dialed an address and went through. When that had shut down, Jolinar dialed a new address. They were about to step into it when she turned to them.

'**The planet we are going to now was the location of the Tok'ra base I belonged to when I left. The Tok'ra may have moved from it since, but I am gambling they have not. It has been almost a year since I was last there, and more than eight months since I last received, or was able to send, information home. Regardless, if the Tok'ra are here, you must not treat me like a prisoner. While they may not immediately believe I am Jolinar, there are ways for them to find out with certainty. It would be best if you seem to be friendly, then.'**

'Or what? You'll kill us?' Jack asked, suspiciously.

'**No, but you may find yourselves in holding cells for some time, until the Tok'ra move to another base.'**

'Got it. Well, back to your friends we go.'

Jolinar sighed. '**When they learn what I have done - taken an unwilling host - they may not be so happy. I am likely to be punished.'**

'Punished? What about Carter, then?'

'**You have nothing to fear for your friend. The Tok'ra would never punish the host for the crimes of the symbiote. She will be seen as the victim in this.'** Jolinar immediately turned around and walked through the Stargate, not waiting for any answers.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam POV

I am nervous as we walked over the sand dunes, and I can feel Jolinar's tension as well. Suddenly, I sense something odd - like what I had sensed from Teal'c, I realized. An odd tingling or humming.

[**Naquadah.]** Jolinar told me, then walked in the direction were the energy signature was strongest.

Soon we are surrounded, with the rest of SG-1 being oblivious to anything happening. I feel bad about that - maybe we should tell the others? Warn them?

Before there were time for that, people jumps out of the ground all around us. The people are wearing beige or tan colored clothing, similar enough to count as uniforms, even though it looked more like something a poor peasant might wear. On purpose, I get from Jolinar. Tok'ra, I suddenly knew.

The Tok'ra immediately focuses on me and Jolinar, sensing the symbiote in me, but not seeing a tattoo on the forehead, meaning this was a Goa'uld - or Tok'ra, of course - and the likely leader of the group.

'**Kree! What is your name and the purpose of your visit here?'** A man ask. Jolinar supplies the name. Cordesh. I feel an odd undercurrent of anger, but she tells me 'later'.

She raises her head and looks proudly at him. '**Hello, Cordesh. I am Jolinar of Malkshur. I am returning to my base.**'

'**Jolinar? You have a new host...and who are these you bring here? Two humans - and a Jaffa. The First Prime of Apophis, it would appear.'** Cordesh looked angry.

'**They are friends, and are here for a reason. The Jaffa is no longer the First Prime of Apophis, but the sholvah Teal'c, allied to the Tau'ri, the world of my two human...friends, as well as my host.'**

**'Interesting. You shall have to prove who you are, Jolinar. As you know.'**

**'Of course.' **Jolinar said. She looked at the others. Their names popped into my head as she did. Aldwin, Katta, Lilk, Siownak, Surajja, and Ninnehk. I have no idea if those are the hosts or the symbiotes, though.

'Welcome back, Jolinar. My condolences for Rosha.' the young man named Aldwin said.

'**Thank you, Aldwin.'** Jolinar bowed her head, and I felt her grief. It is very real, and I feel my throat constrict from the deepness of her sorrow. She loved her host, and they were together for...100 years. I feel sorry for Jolinar, and makes a clumsy attempt at sending comfort in her direction. She accepts it, gratefully.

Strange how something like that suddenly makes me feel so different about her. She is not always the hard, unfeeling, no-nonsense will do anything to achieve her goal rebel Goa'uld. Sometimes she is... vulnerable. Human.

Some of the others give Jolinar their condolences as well, and then we walk to the ring transporter, followed by some of the guards. I get the feeling most of them do believe Jolinar is who she says she is, but just to be safe, they follow and guard us.

* * *

Down in the tunnels, my team mates are taken to talk to someone, probably about what they know of Jolinar and the change of hosts. That worry me. What if they make Jolinar sound worse than she is? All that happened was not her fault. Some of it was because I would not listen to her at all - and because we did not listen to her warnings about the ashrak.

Jolinar and I are taken to a special team of Tok'ra that will interrogate her, ask her questions, and then put her to sleep and talk to me. All to determine if she is who she says she is. I can't say I am looking forward to this.

* * *

Jolinar has just woken up after the last interrogation of me. The other Tok'ra now believe she is Jolinar, but they also know what she did - that she took an unwilling host. I can see anger and disbelief in their eyes, mixed with compassion for me. It is strange, but the Tok'ra are very different from the Goa'uld.

I must admit I am not happy that they are so angry at Jolinar. I mean, as mad as _I_ am at her, I do understand it was a misunderstanding, to some degree at least. She truly thought I volunteered, even if she should have known I could not know she was there. It was an act done in panic, and I believe she had reason beyond a desire to live, which is understandable.

How do I convince them not to punish her?

[**Thank you for the confidence, Samantha, but I deserve their anger. Some of it is fear - if I could so easily...revert, as they probably see it...could they do that too? Of course, they were born Tok'ra, most of them, while I converted from Goa'uld, so it is not quite the same.]**

[They were born Tok'ra? What do you mean?]

[**I will explain. Later. Right now we will be taken to be...debriefed...even if it will be much like an interrogation, given our situation. Remember, they are not angry at you.]**

[Okay...we will talk later, then.]

Jolinar turns to one of the Tok'ra nearby. A young woman called...Kohla. '**Are not Martouf and Lantash on the base?'**

She shake her head. 'No, they are on a diplomatic mission and are not expected to return until tomorrow evening.'

Jolinar nodded, then sighed. '**I see. That is probably a good thing...all things considered.'**

[Who are they?]

[**Later.]** Jolinar sounds very final in her unwillingness to discuss anything. I suppose she will focus on the upcoming interrogation. I can't say I am looking forward to it either.

* * *

The interrogation/debriefing was longer, and more unpleasant than I had ever imagined it could be. I will never again complain about the debriefings we have at the SGC!

They believe Jolinar is who she says she is, at least, but they are _very_ angry at her. They may not be angry at me - clearly they are not - but it is hard to take it differently when they _are_ talking, yelling, angrily at you...your body. Regardless of who is in control of it.

I was asked to speak for quite some time, explaining my side of what had happened. I told everything as precisely as I could, just as it had happened - as I had experienced it. They apologized on behalf of the Tok'ra, but even so, they did not look happy when I said I didn't want to remain a host. They were very surprised when I then went on to argue why they should _not_ punish Jolinar, and to be honest, I don't think they are going to listen to me. As soon as I am no longer her host, I probably have no say, and Jolinar will likely be placed in a tank, for a long time, before they will even start looking for a host for her.

That makes me feel surprisingly guilty, but I tell myself that Jolinar brought this on herself.

Even though...it was a mistake, and besides. she did have a reason. There is a traitor among the Tok'ra, and she has asked to talk to either Selmak or Garshaw in private, two Tok'ra she trusts completely. She whispered this request to Garshaw, when all others had left the room.

Garshaw looked at her for a moment, but then agreed to meet her. We are now on our way to Garshaw's room.

* * *

'**What? You claim C****_ordesh_**** is a traitor? He has been a loyal Tok'ra for many many centuries!'** Garshaw looks very angry.

'**I realize that, however, he must have been brainwashed...or removed, and another symbiote placed in his host. Regardless, he was the one who told Cronus I am a Tok'ra, he was the reason I had to flee, the reason Rosha was killed...and the reason the Tok'ra have been attacked frequently recently and a great many of our operatives discovered. Search his rooms. I am sure you will find a means for him to contact his master'**

Garshaw steps out of the room and orders her guards. '**Tok'ra Kree! Apprehend Cordesh and search his quarters!'**

* * *

It is not very much time later, before the guards return, bringing not only Cordesh, but a small shiny ball, Jolinar calls a long range communicator.

'**Cordesh? What is the meaning of this?'** Garshaw demanded, holding the teleball out to him.

'**The vermin that is the Tok'ra will die soon when my master kill you all!' **Cordesh spat.

'**It sickens me to think I have called you friend, Cordesh! Interrogate him, have the healers examine him to determine if he is indeed Cordesh, then remove the traitor and kill him!'**

They take away Cordesh, and Garshaw smiles at me...us...Jolinar. '**Thank you, Jolinar. You have saved the Tok'ra from a great many death, possible complete annihilation.'**

I ask for control, and is given it. 'Then you won't punish her?'

Garshaw is quiet for a moment. '**Since you do not wish her to be punished, she shall not be."** She sighs. "**However, as you probably know, it is not easy to find hosts, and she may end up spending time in a tank anyway. We are currently searching for a host for Selmak, and she needs one soon. Having kept Saroosh alive for as long as she has, she is now too weak to survive in a tank. I am sorry.'**

'I understand. I wish I could help. I really do.'

'**Then remain Jolinar's host!'**

'I...I'm not sure I can do that.' I stammer. "How long until she can leave me?"

Garshaw sighs again. '**If that is your wish, go and have the healers examine you. They will tell you when she is able to leave you.'**

'Okay. Um, one more thing. My team mates...when will they - and I - be allowed to return to Earth?'

'**As I understood it, you will not be ****_welcome_**** on Earth, as it is. Will you? Regardless, when we move the base to another location - which we will do very soon, since Cordesh most likely has compromised this, and the System Lord Cronus will attach when he does not hear from him - then you will be allowed to leave.'**


	5. Chapter 5

I feel bad, sitting outside the healers rooms, waiting while they look at the results. I really want Jolinar gone...but one the other hand...part of me feel sorry for her, despite her taking me against my will. And part of me will miss her. I've gotten used to having someone to talk to, and I can't deny that having access to her knowledge - and permission to study all the Tok'ra know about Goa'uld technology - is a big temptation.

Pushing these thoughts aside, I remember something Jolinar had mentioned earlier - that most of the Tok'ra were _born_ Tok'ra.

[Jolinar? What did you mean by 'most of the Tok'ra are born Tok'ra, but you converted from Goa'uld?']

[**I meant it exactly as I said it. The vast majority of the Tok'ra were born by one queen - Egeria - who was originally Goa'uld. She changed, and realized the error of her ways, the error of the ways of the Goa'uld. She changed her offspring, so they would share her beliefs, that they should only take willing hosts, share the body with the host, and fight the System Lords for a Galaxy where no one is enslaved or suffer.]**

[Wow, that's...that's really impressive! How did she change them?]

[**As you may know, my kind have genetic memory, and queens have the ability to make extensive changes to the genetic makeup of their offspring, changing the memories and adding or subtracting to them.**]

[So most of the Tok'ra have never chosen this? They are incapable of _not_ wanting to be Tok'ra?]

[**Yes, they are indeed, loyal for life. Of course, there is also free will, but it is difficult to go against your genetic programming - and I would imagine it is even harder when you know you are fighting for the good of the Galaxy. A few of us, however - Garshaw, myself...Egeria of course...and Cordesh, as well as about a handful others - we were born Goa'uld, and for various reasons we changed and became Tok'ra.**]

[You should be proud of that, Jolinar! You changed on your own! It must have been very difficult!]

[**My host helped me, and my good friend, Egeria supported me. In return, I supported her fledgling resistance as well as I could.**]

[So you was part of starting the Tok'ra?]

[**Egeria has that honor. I merely assisted her with my military.]**

I am amazed at what I hear, but before I can talk about it further, one of the healer steps out into the corridor we're sitting in. I get up. 'What did you find out?'

'**Jolinar is still weak, both from changing hosts twice in half a year, and from the amount of damage the ashrak did with the hara'kesh, before he was stopped. With our assistance, she will be able to leave you in a few weeks. Earlier than that, it will be highly dangerous.'**

'I see...' I hadn't expected having to remain her host for _weeks_ more, but I find to my surprise I am...relieved? 'Well, we'll...get along, I suppose. I should go and talk to my team mates, and tell them what you said.'

* * *

'So we could be out of here very soon? Well, that's good news! I don't like being locked up! By snakes, even!' Jack sighs. 'Sorry...Jolly, I guess...you're folks have been treating us okay, but it's still a bit...unsettling, okay?'

Jolinar grins. '**I understand.**' She raises an eyebrow. '**Jolly? That is...different.'**

'What about you? I'm assuming Sam's coming back home with us?' Daniel asks.

Jolinar gives me control.

'Well, Jolinar can't leave me for another couple weeks, so I'm...staying, I guess.'

'In that case we're staying too! Hell, it's not like we're all that eager to go home and get court martialled!' Jack exclaims.

[Jolinar, I have been thinking...do you think there is any possibility of an alliance or some sort of cooperation between our people?]

Jolinar hesitates. [**Maybe, though many would be against it. They would fear that what we got out of it, would not be worth the extra danger from someone knowing about us, and from maybe even knowing where we stay.]**

[Maybe we don't need to know where your bases are, just how to contact you? But I realize that could still be used to capture some of you...isn't there anything we can offer that would make it worth it to you? Tech, intel? Common missions?]

[**We cannot use non-Goa'uld tech, at least no extensively. We work from within the Goa'uld ranks, and so we have to make it seems as if we ****_are_**** Goa'uld. Our scientists may possible want to work with your scientists, and in some areas may learn something new, simply because two groups of people can come up with ideas that the other group did not...and you may have found tech that is interesting to us, even if your own is too primitive. Perhaps we should talk to Anise, or Malek, and recruit them to the cause of convincing the Council of the advantages of a treaty. As for intel...I doubt you know much we do not know better. Common missions...yes, perhaps, as we sometimes needs humans for playing slaves...or we could use more people for shock troops and sabotage, but again, it would mean opening up and risking exposure and betrayal - even if your people would not betray us, you could be captured and forced to do so. Made hosts to Goa'uld, and the knowledge ****_taken_**** from you.]**

[Okay, I will pretend I am not insulted by what you said...] I sigh, realizing Jolinar is right, at least in some of it.

[**Even if I do not agree with it all - I might find the risk worth it, simply for more allies against the Goa'uld - then I am hardly a typical Tok'ra. Most would call me rash, daring, impulsive...even those who agree with some of my ideas.]**

I 'laugh'. [Sounds like we might get along just fine - even if I...mostly...follow orders.]

[**So do I...as long as the orders are sensible!]**

[I need to talk to my team mates - they are looking at me strangely.]

[**Yes, I see that. Well, tell them that we will attempt to gather support for some sort of cooperation with your people. That should help you to not be court martialled when you go home, correct?**]

[I think so.] I turn my attention outwards again. 'Sorry, guys, I was talking to Jolinar.'

'Yeah, we kinda guessed.'

'Isn't that odd?'

'No, not really.' I smile at them. 'Not any longer, at least. Well, about the court martial - there may be a way out. Jolinar and I thought it would be a good idea for our two people to cooperate in some way. Treaty, alliance, whatever. I mean, we both fight the Goa'uld, right? Now, we don't know how open the Council is to cooperating - but we also don't now if our leaders are interested, so we thought...we could at least suggest the idea? That should be worth enough that we're - maybe - not punished. As hard, at least.'

'Possibly.' Jack agrees. 'It's a good idea, but what do the Tok'ra want? And what would we get?'

[Jolinar?]

She takes control. '**The Tok'ra would want hosts, more than anything. That is what we need the most...**'

'Hosts! That's _not_ gonna happen!' Jack almost yells.

'**Maybe not at first, but what about people who are sick, wounded, dying, but that could become healthy and strong again if we healed them? Becoming a host would mean they would be healed, if they were not too weak.'**

'I'm sorry, but I don't think so..we'll check, though.'

'**I understand.'**

'What about tech?'

Jolinar starts telling them what she and I just discussed.


	6. Chapter 6

'Okay, it's worth a host, I guess. You'll go talk to these scientists, and if you can get support from them, we'll take an offer back with us when we're allowed to leave,' Jack says.

'Uh, another thing? There should probably be a Tok'ra representative, to meet with our leaders,' Daniel adds.

'Maybe that could be you, Jolinar?' Teal'c suggests.

'**I can see that it would be a good idea, but I do not believe I would be a good choice - Samantha and I could be taken as hostages, or used for medical experimentation. Interrogated...Samantha has told me about the NID, and some of your other leaders.'**

'Yeah, that's true, unfortunately,' Jack says, sighing. 'Maybe a...contingent of Tok'ra? And we could meet at a neutral place? Maybe another planet?'

'**Not a bad idea. Let us see what Anise and Malek says. In addition to being a scientist, Malek is on the Council, and a base commander. His support would be worth a lot.'**

* * *

We talked to Anise and her host Freya, and then to Malek, who was visiting - you're allowed to be lucky sometimes, right? His host's name is Johan, and both of them are friends of Jolinar's. She doesn't get along with Anise and Freya as well, since they are more pure scientists, but I find I like them. Jolinar just made a long-suffering sigh at her host, and gave me control. I have been chatting with them for a couple hours, and I think we could work together really well.

In any case, both Freya/Anise and Johan/Malek are willing to support us to the Council. We went to talk to Saroosh/Selmak as well, and they chuckled and found it entertaining to see Jolinar gathering support like this. I suspect Jolinar is much more about action than diplomacy. Regardless, Selmak and Saroosh supports us as well, and will talk to Garshaw tomorrow. Then, if they can convince her, a Council meeting will be called and they will discuss the idea.

I am starting to think this will be possible!

We eat dinner with my team mates, and then Jolinar and I go to her quarters, where we take a bath. I am feeling exhausted, mentally, after all that has happened, and I almost fall asleep in the pleasant warm water.

After drying off and cleaning our teeth, Jolinar pulls the blankets aside and crawls into a very large bed.

[No sleepwear?] I frown.

[**No, I do not care for it.]**

[Pajamas?] I 'point' at the clothes lying under the blankets.

[**Not mine. Martouf and Lantash's.]** She lies down and pulls the blankets up.

[Wait! _Jolinar_! Who are they?] I ask, very suspicious. [Why would you have someone else's sleepwear in you bed? _Why _is the bed so big? Who owns those clothes?] I suddenly spot a bunch of clothes lying on the floor.

Jolinar sighes. [**Martouf and Lantash are my mates. It would seem they have not felt the need to keep the place tidy with me away.]** She gives the clothes on the floor a disapproving look, then spots a dirty plate on the table. [**Obviously.]**

[Jolinar, you have _mates_? You didn't think this little tidbit was worthy of my attention? You're married? I'm host to a married symbiote?]

[**Since you have not shown interest in remaining my host, no I did not feel it was any of your concern.]**

[Well you felt _wrong_! What if they come back before you leave me? How are they going to react? How did you think _I_ would react, if you, like, just waltzed up and kissed them? If you do that, I mean.]

[**Of **_**course**_** I kiss them...and we do everything else a human couple would do...**] Jolinar launches into an intensely erotic daydream, and I do my best not to look as a very attractive _naked_ young man kisses Jolinar and her former host, then push them down on the bed and start pleasuring them with his mouth...then the image shifts to him thrusting into Jolinar, and how much she is enjoying it...It is _very_ hard not to look when the images are being shown on the inside of your skull!

[Whoa! Jolinar! Stop it!]

[**Sorry...but do not tell me you do not find them attractive, because I could sense that you did!**]

[Yeah, well they're not _my_ mates, so I'd appreciate not knowing these things about them, okay?]

[**They ****_could_**** be your mates too...**]

[Listen, Jolinar, I'm _not_ letting you stay, okay? And I most certainly are not going to have anything going on with them while I wait for you to leave! Are you crazy? And don't deny it, because I sensed that! What about them? They won't like having to sleep with some strange woman for a couple weeks, just after learning..._Rosha_ is dead!]

[**You are correct, of course.**] Jolinar sounds very bashful. [**They will be grieving her...and it would not be fair to either them or you. It is just that I have missed them and what we had, so very very much, and I am so very eager to have them back as my mates. Just to kiss them, or be held by them...I...I apologize.**]

I suddenly feel sorry for her. [I can understand. I guess I don't mind that...if it's not creeping them out, I don't mind you kissing them, or even being held by them, but I don't think I'm ready for anything more than that with them - I don't _know_ them!]

[**Thank you, Samantha. You are a very nice person, much more than I deserve. I promise you, I shall do my best to leave you as soon as possible. Goodnight.]**

[Goodnight.]

Despite my fatigue, I spend some time lying there, thinking. Do I even want Jolinar to leave anymore? Could I agree to a life like this, living with the Tok'ra? I would still go on missions, and if my people makes some sort of agreement with the Tok'ra, then I could visit Earth, maybe even go on missions with my team from time to time.

Because, I am very tempted by getting to work on the much more advanced technology the Tok'ra have. Very tempted indeed. Question is, can I accept sharing my body with Jolinar? Even just yesterday, I would have said 'hell no', but today? I am no longer so sure it would be a problem.

I start making lists in my head:

Pros: advanced tech for me to play with. BIG PRO!

Cons: sharing my body. Living on an alien base - but is this a con? I am already living on an underground base, and I rarely see my own planet. Another con is that I won't be going on mission with my team mates.

Neutral/unknown: being a Tok'ra host? Jolinar's _mate(s)_! I mean he/they look cute...attractive...okay, HOT! but I don't know them. Will they like me? Accept me? Can I come to love them?

All of this spins in my head as I finally fall asleep. I will figure it out. Tomorrow - or at least before those two weeks are up...and I am starting to suspect the answer will be that I want Jolinar to _stay_.


End file.
